


2021

by ApexMiraculousReader1930



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2021, F/F, F/M, Fireworks, happy new year, late again..., no akumas, no big brain moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexMiraculousReader1930/pseuds/ApexMiraculousReader1930
Summary: With the year 2021 upcoming, Pari's guardians, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Apex; gather not just as lookouts for akumas but also to celebrate together.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	2021

**Author's Note:**

> I know I can add more so please be patient. I don't have the vivid imagination I had 5 years ago

"C'mon, Janna, it's almost time for the ball drop"  
Lyn, the small lynx like Kwami whined as he tugged on his wielder's dark brown locks.

His owner, Janna, sighed, "For a kawmi who is always sarcastic or quiet, you sure want to go to this event where there'll be lots of emotion and/or loud noises."

The kwami just shrugged and replied, "Meh, it's the one time of the year I like because there should be little to no chance of akumas tonight."

"That's exactly why I should stay home! "

He sighed. His owner was stubborn sometimes, but he knew what she wanted... and needed.  
"Kid", he deadpanned "I am literally the embodiment of truth. You can't lie to me. I can see that you want to see your friends"

She looked at him with confusion, "My friends are all the wa–"

He raised a tiny paw to stop her. "You know who I mean".

Janna sagged her shoulders as she slumped in her wheely chair (that's what I call it). "But they don't like me or at least not Ladybug. She still doesn't trust me because of the 'incident'" 

"It wasn't your fault, Janna. The influence of the miraculous on you was not so much as a mistake either" Lyn reassured his owner. 

"It sure felt like it" she sank further into the swivel chair, arms crossed and lips pouting. 

The kwami sighed once more as he was getting tired of arguing, "Well, if you go now I can promise that you won't regret it" 

This got the girl's attention. "Promise?" she said. Her voice sounded almost strangled as if on the verge of crying. "Promise" he stated firmly. 

Lyn gave her a hopeful look. "So? Will Apex be able to make an appearance for the first or 20201?"

Janna smiled as she wiped a tear away with her sleeve, "You can count on it"

Lyn was glad to see his owner happy. "Just say the words" he urged.

*Transformation Sequence *

The incantation was spoken and soon Apex was sailing over the snow covered rooftops of Paris. The chilly night air filled with snowfall as the heroine ran towards the recognizable monument, the Eiffel Tower. There was where the event was taking place. Already, many Parisians crowed the base of the structure. Several had glowing star - tipped wands, balloons,and funny hat and glasses. The stage the people circled had a large LED countdown clock and beside it stood the Ball. Apparently, the Mayor was going to be giving as speech of some sort. 

(This where my brain just decided to kick the flow right out my cranium. WOW) 

Apex stopped her run just a few houses away. 

'Only a 20 minutes left' she thought.

Just then, the familiar sound of someone deftly landing behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know Chat Noir had arrived. 

"Good evening, Chat"


End file.
